


Sherlollipops - Excuses

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr, a silly little fluffy Sherlolly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Excuses

"Proximity."

"No."

"Adrenaline."

"Nope."

"Experimentation?"

"Still not buying it."

Sherlock sighed and ran his hands through his hair, ruffling the already-disheveled curls in an extremely disgruntled fashion. Finally he sighed and capitulated. "Because I wanted to."

Molly grinned at him. "Was that so hard?"

He sighed again, much more dramatically this time. "No, I suppose not." He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "I, er, don't suppose you'd want to do it again?"

A dimple appeared on Molly's cheek, near the corner of her mouth. "I suppose it might be nice," she conceded, then squealed with laughter as Sherlock swooped her into his arms and kissed her again.


End file.
